


Noble Six in Star wars

by Safire1999



Series: Fragments and beginnings, [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Noble six  mysteriously lands on a world that is being attacked to be reclaim from the separatists. Let us watch her journey.(I hate summarizes





	Noble Six in Star wars

“Master Skywalker,” Ahsoka asked as her masters eyes grew distant.  
“Come on Snips. I think I found something.” Anakin spoke before he started running.

The armored being fell out of the pod. I could feel Life force from the being. Ahsoka approached the being slowly, when she touched it the being moved faster then I could blink. Ahsoka was on the ground and the Armored being had two guns raised. Points the barrels pointed at both of our heads. I could sense confusion coming from the Being.  
“Easy, were friends,” I tried to sooth. I sensed frustration.  
“Can you please put those away.” I said pointing to the guns. The being’s attention was directed purely on me. I used the force to try and help calm the being.  
“Master, what are you doing,” Ahsoka questioned.  
“Try to calm it.” I answered. A growl filled the air.  
“Call me a ‘that’ or ‘It’ again and you won’t have a head.” She spoke in pure basic. Her anger rose.  
“Right sorry,” I spoke knowing full well she would try.  
“Why were you in that pod, and for that matter what is this pod for?” I asked turning slightly.  
“IT is a Cryo pod, freezes the one inside and allows us Spartan few moments of peace. UNSC uses them so the crew when at half power the extra hands sleep and use less recourses if they were to all be awake. I was in it because of the Fall of Reach, I don’t know how I got here.” She spoke. Her guns reentered her holster and she moved to the pod.  
“That’s not right,” she hummed.  
“What’s not right,”  
“There’s no battery or controls. I should be in a coma or dead.” She answered then she shock her head.  
“What’s the UNSC,” Ahsoka asked The female sighed and abandoned searching the pod.  
“United Nation Space Command, my peoples form of government.” She answered.  
“We never heard of it before.” I spoke, she huffed, but other wise she was quiet..  
“What or who are you,” Ahsoka asked.  
“A Spartan,” she answered. “I am a warrior for my people created to defend the UNSC. I am Serra B312 call sign Noble Six. You may call me B312, Lieutenant, Noble Six, or Six.” She spoke.  
“Could you remove my helmet.:” I asked she turned to me a slight feeling of disbelief came from her.  
“No, to remove a helmet means I trust you. I don’t know you.” She spoke firmly.  
“Well then, you want to come with us. We don’t want to leave you with the droids.” I offered.  
“Droids,” she questioned. A russell filled the air.  
“Jedi, Blast them?!” a voice of a Droid filled the air. Six moved quickly grabbing Ahsoka by the arm and pushing her into cover while grabbing a pistil off of her hip and opening fire.  
I engaged my light saber and blocked the shots sent my way keeping an eye on the Spartan. She didn’t move as she was shot, every shot she fired took down a droid. Then something shimmered, then it hit me. Her armor had energy shields. She moved putting her pistil away charging the droids dogging every shot sent her away.  
For a clone it would have been suicide but for her she drew a dagger and hacked the droids apart. The droids didn’t even pay attention to us, but directed all their attention to her. Once all but one of the droids where destroyed she stood tall. The roid ran Six striated and drew her pistil lined up a shot then fired. It hit the energy pack and the gun took the droid out. She reload her weapon and placed it back before examining the droid.  
“Whoa,” Ahsoka spoke having not moved from the cover Spartan threw her in. Six seemed to have heard and amusement was in her signature. It quickly changed to curiosity.  
“That is the basic droid, there are several others.” I spoke she nodded.  
“Were to Commander,” Six questioned as she picked up  
“Commander,” I questioned. Her curiosity changed to aggravation.  
“By attacking the droids I now am the enemy I am not stupid enough to stay neutral while attacking one side.” She growled.  
“Sorry, our camp is to the north.” I answered. She nodded and we were off.


End file.
